The Night of Shattered Sight
by BellejanelleDearie
Summary: While Emma and Elsa try to remove Ingrid's ribbons they confront Regina. Under the influence of the curse, the Evil Queen reveals a secret she's long kept buried. Also under Shattered Sight are newlyweds Belle and Rumplestiltskin. Can the people of Storybrooke outlive The Snow Queen's curse, or will they end up hurting the ones they love most? 4x10 "Shattered Sight" Fix-it. RB, OQ
1. The Savior vs The Cursed Queen

**A/N (Disclaimer): I do not own ny of the characters from Once Upon A Time or Frozen- if I did Rumbelle would be honeymooning somewhere exotic instead of dealing with this drama**

* * *

"Do we really have to deal with Regina _now?_ ", the Savior asked with a frown.

The Queen of Arendelle replied,

"Emma, the only way to remove Ingrid's binding is to destroy them with another's magic. Right now the only one who can do that is Regina. And since she's being affected by Shattered Sight, we'd have to make her angry enough to use her powers on us."

Emma gulped as she processed Elsa's plan. "Our mission: send the Evil Queen into a homicidal rage. Should be fun."

The two women combined their powers to lower the magical barrier surrounding Regina's crypt and warily stepped inside.

"Well", said Emma quietly, "I don't see her anywhere. Not sure if that's better or worse for us."

"It's about time, Miss Swan", came a sardonic voice from the back of the crypt. "I do hate being kept waiting."

Emma took a tentative step forward. "Look, Regina, I didn't come here to fight-"

"Of course you did!", Regina growled in a voice Emma had only heard when she saw the Evil Queen in action in the past. "The question is: about what? Did you finally get a clue about the Sheriff?"

Regina's response caught her up short for a moment. The Sheriff…but _she_ was the Sheriff. Unless…

 _"Graham?"_ Emma felt a lump in her throat as she remembered the first man of many that died in her arms. The Evil Queen flashed a grin so sinister it bordered on psychotic.

"Is _that_ what name was? Graham, Huntsman…Sex Kitten- all relative terms. He disobeyed me, and I _punished_ him for it. You seem confused, so let me explain this in a way even you can understand: _I killed him."_

Regina casually pulled a box from a shelf while Elsa laid a gentle hand on Emma's arm; her whole body had begun to shake. The empty heart-box was covered in a thin layer of dust. Inside the inscription read 'Graham Humbert/Huntsman'.

"Ah, here it is", Regina announced with an unsettling gleam in her eye.

"My first kill since casting the curse. It was… _invigorating!_ I can't believe you never pieced it together, _Sheriff_ Swan. Did you _really_ believe your Puppy-Dog predecessor bit the dust from a _heart attack_?"

Elsa could see the fury in Emma's eyes and blocked her view of Regina. "Remember what we came for, Emma _. Please_ don't do anything you'll regret."

Regina shoved Elsa away with a flick of her wrist. The magical cuffs dragged Emma to her knees next to her. She didn't get up. Instead she looked down at the hands that held Graham as he took his last breath. She remembered clinging to him long after he'd let go. She now looked up into the gleeful eyes of his killer…and she let go.

Bursts of white-hot magic shot out from her hands, her eyes, and her mouth as she howled in grief. In heartbreak. _In fury_. Her fury guided her as she began striding towards Regina, towing Elsa along with her. Light bulbs exploded and sparks flew through the air as Emma stalked forward.

"You forced him into bed with you for _twenty-eight years,_ and once he realized who you really were you _murdered_ him!" Emma put emphasis on each word she spat at the Evil Queen.

" _Every_ man I have ever loved has _died in my arms,_ Regina! You crushed Graham's heart out of petty jealousy and spite to protect your damn curse. Because no one can _ever_ be happy but _you_!" As she crept closer towards Regina she found herself shouting.

"You think you're entitled to a 'happy ending' when you haven't done _jack shit_ to earn one! What about all the people you've killed? What about all these hearts you _still_ have locked up? _Where is their 'happy ending, Regina?_ You have ruined _so many lives_ without paying a damn thing! But you will pay the price today."

Fury revved in both women at precisely the same moment. Fire connected with electricity so fiercely that all three of them slammed backwards at once. Elsa's powers shielded them from most of Regina's flames, but not before it'd reached their hands. Ingrid's bracelets were incinerated by the blow. Free of the restraint Emma immediately pounced on Regina, who was still recovering from the blast. Elsa attempted to pry her away, but a blind fury ravaged her heart the moment she realized the truth about Graham's fate.

Emma's fist crashed into Regina's face one, two, three times. Pretty soon she lost count. Regina kicked and scratched but remained pinned under her weight. She gathered a mouthful of blood and spat it in Emma's face. Regina got up and tried to escape when she was body slammed mid-teleport. The blonde yanked the former queen up by her hair and pressed a gun under her chin.

"Emma _no!_ ", Elsa screamed. She ran up to where they'd been fighting in tears. "This is what Ingrid wants; for everyone to destroy each other!"

"Shattered Sight doesn't affect me", she answered flatly. Her hand lingered over the trigger.

"But it affects her! It wouldn't be fair to kill someone under a curse in cold blood."

"Just like it isn't fair to slaughter villages, lock up innocent people, have a sex slave and kill him when he's no longer useful?"

The Savior grew eerily calm as she seriously contemplated killing Regina.

Elsa tried to get through to her friend one last time. "Emma, if you do this you will be _just_ as bad as she is! Don't let anger and grief let you make the same mistakes that I did. I know you're hurting, Emma. But you can choose to walk away. You can choose love." She held out her hand, and her to joyous surprise Emma lowered the gun, released her grip on Regina, and took Elsa's hand. The two women disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a bloodied Regina glaring after them.


	2. Belle and Rumple have a very loud chat

The air in the pawnshop grew thick as Belle and Rumplestiltskin glared ferociously at each other.

Rumplestiltskin bargained with the Darkness long ago he'd be a willing host so long as no physical harm _ever_ came to Belle and Bae. That deal still stood, and while he knew he couldn't hurt Belle physically, he still feared what this curse would make them say to each other. He knew that every negative thought they expressed, though amplified by the curse, was actually true, deep down. And that scared the Dark One more than anything.

"Well?'", Belle tapped her heels impatiently. "I can't stand here forever, you know. Whatever you're going to say I suggest you make it quick."

Rumplestiltskin made no move to hide his scorn as his wife teetered in yet another pair of sky-high heels. "Maybe if you took off those damned stilettos-"

 _"Really?_ We're cursed and the first thing you want to do is criticize my _shoes_?"

"We're _always_ cursed, Belle! Can't you see that! Or are you too busy 'seeing the good in everything?'"

"I'm trying to help you-"

" _You're trying to fix me!_ Because that's all I am to you: some _monster_ for you to tame, some animal to domesticate."

Part of Belle wanted to hide in shame and beg for Rumple's forgiveness. Did he really think she saw him that way? It wasn't true, of course, but looking back it does make sense why he would come to that conclusion. And that made her angry. Angry at herself mostly, but the Shattered Sight curse wouldn't let her admit that aloud, so she blew up at Rumple instead.

"What am I to you, then? Some delicate flower you need to shield from the big bad world? Some little girl everyone deems is too naïve to live? Unless of course I'm being cursed, captured, shot, brainwashed, put to sleep, and generally treated as little more than _cannon fodder_! And you wonder why I always leave? I am goddamn _tired_ of being treated like some _object_! _No one_ respects my agency, Rumple…not even you."

A plethora of angry voices blared inside Rumplestiltskin's head, some from Shattered Sight; others the everlasting torment of the Dark One's curse. But the pain in Belle's voice gave Rumplestiltskin the strength to claw his way through every voice as he reached out to his wife.

"Oh Belle", he said, tentatively taking her hand. To his surprise she accepted his touch. The Dark One even thought she'd moved closer, but it was probably his imagination.

"I am so sorry. The way those so-called 'heroes' treat you disgusts me, and yet you never hesitate to help them…why?" Rumplestiltskin's gentle yet curious tone melted away Belle's anger- well, some of it, anyway.

"I just wanted to help", she replied honestly. "Yet bad things happen to me _every_ time I try. What's wrong with me, Rumple? Why can't I just spare myself the trouble and give up?" Tears began slowly sliding down her cheeks. Belle silently cursed herself for being so weak.

"Sweetheart…" Rumple reached down to cup his wife's cheek. "You mean so well. You believe in people long after they've been deemed a lost cause, and your kindness never ceases to amaze me. That is the farthest thing from weakness I have ever seen. People have always taken advantage of that, including myself. And for that, Belle, I am so very sorry."

Belle pressed her husband's hand closer on her cheek. She managed to chuckle despite herself. "Look at us, Rumple. This Shattered Sight curse was supposed to make us kill each other. Instead it made us closer." She reached out to stroke his hair, and Rumplestiltskin leaned into her touch.

The Dark One smiled in response. "We do have a habit of overcoming whatever life throws at us, don't we?"

"We do", Belle agreed, kissing her husband's forehead. "But before we get sucked into anything else, there's one thing I'd like to do first..."


	3. The Bookworm's Got Teeth

Regina was still reeling from her fight with Emma. She hauled herself up with great effort but was interrupted before she could heal herself with magic. "Oh God, what now?", the mayor groaned. She turned to find her old mentor and his newlywed on the other side of her vault. The couple's eyebrows rose in unison as they took in her haggard appearance. Regina straightened stiffly in response, though the effort made her flinch.

"The hell are you two doing here?", she asked briskly. To her surprise it was the bookworm who spoke up first.

"We'd just thought we'd pay our dear friend a visit, but it looks like someone beat us to the punch. Quite literally."

"I'm not in the mood to trade jabs with you, bookworm-"

"Good." Rumplestiltskin stepped forward. "Then you can listen. See, you have a habit of using Belle to get to me, Regina. And I think I speak for both for us when I say we're damned tired of it."

Regina sneered at his words. She was really not up for a lecture right now, and she sure as hell wouldn't let Gold use her current state to his advantage. "If you're here to hurt me I suggest you get it over with."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled darkly. "Oh I'm not here to hurt you, dearie. Whoever was here before did a fine job of that. Emma Swan, I'm guessing?"

"None of your damn business", she answered too quickly.

"Emma Swan, then. She wasn't affected by the Snow Queen's curse and yet…" he gestured dramatically at her bruises. "You must have quite the number on Miss Swan to inspire this."

"What do you want?" Regina asked curtly. She wasn't humoring him anymore.

Belle piped up from his side again. "Respect would be nice, but it's pretty moot at this point, so I'd settle for you staying the hell away from me. That _means_ "- the brunette held up a hand and continued before Regina could defend herself- "No kidnapping me, cursing me, stealing my heart, or using me as bait _any_ more. Are we understood, Regina?"

Anger surged in the former queen, but she was smart enough to keep her powers to herself. Even if she'd been at her strongest, Gold surely would have incinerated her had she tried to blast Belle in his presence. Still, she couldn't stand to be disrespected in her own vault.

"Who do you think you are bookworm?" She sneered.

But Belle didn't back down; in fact she marched straight up to Regina's face so they were only inches apart.

"I _think_ I'm tired of being everyone's doormat! I know showing human decency isn't your forte, _Your Majesty_ , but I'm certain you'll at least try this time."

"Or what, you'll charge me a library fee?"

Belle looked offended. "Of course not, Regina. That'd mean you would actually have to _read_!" Rumplestiltskin snorted with laughter, and Regina had never wanted to strangle the brunette so badly.

Belle continued. "No, what I plan to do is more on your level. See, there's this thing called Facebook now, and I doubt you'd be happy if all of Storybrooke saw the state you're in now. Even more so once they learn whatever heinous crime you had to have committed for Emma to kick your royal ass like this."

Belle pulled out a camera phone and flipped through several pictures of a very beat up Mayor Mills. She must've taken them as Regina and Gold swapped insults. Was Rumple's little wife really trying to blackmail _her_? As much as Regina hated to admit she was equally impressed as she was insulted. "You're blackmailing me."

"Yes! And I must say the shoe is _so_ much better on the other foot."

Gold kept a keen eye on their conversation, though he lingered a few feet away. He clearly allowed Belle to be the brains of this confrontation, only serving as muscle in the background. "So what will it be, Regina?"

She glowered for a moment, but the effort was met with a sharp pain from her blackened eye. "Fine", she sneered, "just go away. And do not tell _anyone else_ about this."

With a satisfied smirk Gold teleported himself and his equally smug lover away in a cloud of maroon smoke.

With a tired sigh Regina finally healed her injuries. Though she looked good as new on the exterior, the mayor was completely spent emotionally. She lowered herself back on the ground slowly, to rest a moment before waiting out the rest of this retched curse. She didn't know how long she'd been there when yet _another_ intruder entered her vault. Too exhausted to be angry, Regina silently prepared for the next hailstorm. Her insides turned cold when Robin Hood stared back at her.


	4. Regina Breaks Down

" _No_! Oh God, not you! Not you…" Whether she'd screamed aloud or not, Regina couldn't tell. All she knew was heartbreak, knowing what would come of this next fight with-with-it was too much for her to even think his name!

"I can't do this, Robin, not right now. I can't, _I can't_!" Regina found herself back on the ground, nearly choking on her own sobs. She could handle Emma, Rumplestiltskin, and Belle hating her; she knew she'd earned it. Hell, she probably earned to be burned at the stake if she was being honest. But to hear it from her kind, gentle, benevolent love would just be too much. So she beat him to it.

"I'm _sorry, okay_!" Regina cried. "I'm sorry. For everyone, every _thing_ I've screwed up, in this world and the next! I 'm a _monster_! I kill people, torture them, abuse them, yet I blame everyone else for my problems. I never even apologized for what I did to you and your family-to Marian!"- her voice broke but Regina barreled forward, still sobbing, not giving him any chance for rebuttal- "I _killed_ her Robin! I would have done it again if Emma hadn't saved her! But I painted her as the bad guy for saving an innocent woman from _me_. You both deserved so much better… you deserve so much better than me, Robin."

It wasn't a warning, or even a cry for sympathy. She didn't want Robin's pity; she wanted him to know the truth and run as far away from her as possible. She loved him too much to lie to him anymore.

When Robin finally spoke it was with a strange mix of confusion and gentleness. "Regina," he said slowly, lovingly. "It's over."

The former queen peeked up at her lover through wet eyelashes. Pain and uncertainty replaced her usual self-confidence. "What?"

Robin walked over and knelt down to where she remained in a broken heap. "The curse ended half an hour ago, darling. It's alright now."

Gently Robin pulled her up and into his arms, and Regina clung to him as she continued to weep. "Why do love me Robin? Why do you love a monster?"

He smoothed her hair and answered, "You _were_ a monster, yes. But you want toknow what I see right now? I see a woman who once let hatred consume her striving to be better; for love _and_ for herself. I see a woman who is starting to realize that happiness does have to be earned, and that the path to redemption may be long and hard, but that it's always worth it in the end."

It took her a few moments to find her voice, and it came in a broken whisper: "It's so easy to forget." Robin waited patiently for further explanation so she continued. "To just say 'damn it all' and take the easy way out. I could become the Evil Queen again in the blink of eye if I wanted to."

Her eyes began to swell as she admitted the truths she'd been thinking since she'd starting trying to be a better person. "And I'm terrified."

"No one expects you to be perfect, darling. The fact that you're expressing your fears and opening up about the past is huge step in the right direction. There will be missteps sometimes, and I can't imagine how tempting it must be to want to do things the easy way. But you are a strong, courageous, and smart woman; I'm rooting for you, Regina. And I hope you are, too."


End file.
